Achievement Hunters: The Quest for The Tower of Pimps
by datAHguy
Summary: Something was wrong with Achievement City. The land was dying, as if there was no energy left. After some investigating, Geoff realized what happened. Someone had stolen the Tower of Pimps. Now he and the rest of the lads have to go on an epic adventure to get it back!


Note: This story is based off of the Achievement Hunter Movie Trailer by TheVinnyVoltage. While I plan on using some ideas from it such as the rings, the hooded figure, and some others, it will not include everything from the trailer in it. This is because most of it was random sound bites put together to sound like a plot. For example, they aren't going to the moon. I made this first chapter as an example, so I'm not guaranteeing another chapter, I want to see how it does first. Enjoy!

* * *

The world seemed dead. The colors seemed faded, and the trees looked withered. As they walked back to the wonderful homes into downtown Achievement City, the air just didn't feel the same. And it was affecting all of them. Geoff, Ray, Michael and Ryan.

As they approached the city, the present Achievement Hunters began to get nervous. They were passing by past structures, which all seemed to be falling apart. They were devoid of colors, and most seemed to have a random obsidian block near by. Geoff looked nervously at these, as if he knew more than everyone else. He shared a look with Ryan, and he understood what was going on. The lads, however, were in the dark.

As they saw Geoff's house, Ryan asked Michael where Gavin was. Michael shrugged. "He's probably with Jack, wherever the two are." This was indeed true, but they would not know until they set foot in the city. Jack and Gavin were actually close by.

* * *

Gavin was beginning to get bored. He was stuck with Jack of all people, collecting resources. Why did he have to get assigned to join him. Everyone knew he hated collecting resources. When they had to go get iron, Gavin almost went crazy, because Jack started to make stairs. Who has time to make stairs! Certainly not Gavin. But of course Jack had to make it easier on himself.

Jack had then decided that the supply of wood in the city was low, so he went to cut down and then replant some trees. He gathered a big bag full of lumber, and then he said what Gavin had been waiting for. They could go back to the city.

They approached the city from the one side without houses on. They were crossing the bridge by Caleb's house just as the rest of the lads were entering the city. They saw Geoff sprint into his house, a look of panic on his face. Ryan was close behind, and Ray and Michael were just standing on the logo, unsure of what to do. Jack walked into his house and put the wood down, going back outside to join the others gents. Gavin was about to go hug his tower and cry about all his losses, but Geoff stormed out of his house with such anger that he stopped.

Ray and Michael noticed Geoff's anger as well, so they went over to him to see what was wrong. The other gents exited his house, grim expressions on their faces. Gavin noticed another look in Geoff's face. Nervousness. He began to get worried as well. If Geoff was worried, than something bad had happened. "What's wrong Geoff?"

Geoff didn't exactly tell them. Instead he said. "Guys, look around the city. Do you see anything missing?" The lads immediately looked for their prized possession at Ryan's house. Not seeing it there, they began to panic. Ray asked. "Uh Geoff, did you hide the Tower of Pimps again?"

Geoff's expression tightened. "No Ray, no I did not." He raced off behind his house. Michael looked at Ryan. "Where is he going in such a hurry?" Jack and Ryan walked after Geoff, and responded over his shoulder to the lads. "To the Altar of Pimps."

* * *

When the rest of the group got to the Altar, they saw it had a secret door on the surface descending into the earth, and it was wide open. As they approached it, Geoff walked out and fell to his knees. He looked at his fellow gents and said. "It's gone. That's why everything that is happening is happening."

Gavin's brain was seriously beginning to hurt from confusion. He was also beginning to get annoyed from being left in the dark. "For God's sake Geoff, what the smeg is going !?" Ray and Michael nodded, also wondering the same thing.

Ryan stepped in to explain for Geoff, who was clearly having a hard time responding. "Lads, have you ever noticed anything special about the Towers?" They all shook their heads. "Of course not… Well, it's odd that you haven't noticed, they have a special power. Any built tower holds special power within it, which brings energy to the world around them. Most towers only bring a small amount of energy, slightly energizing the areas around them. However, it would take many towers to keep the world energized. That's the true purpose behind the Altar, why no one is ever allowed inside. It held the master Tower of Pimps."

The lads were all shocked. The gents hadn't expected to figure all this out on their own, but this information seemed to be too much for them. Ryan continued.

"Geoff and Jack went back into Ray's world and melted down all the powered rails you made back into gold. They then took the gold and reconstructed the original Tower of Pimps. That tower held more power than anything they had seen before. However, because of all its power, they were unable to move it easily. They had to travel to another world and obtain two power rings, one red and one blue, and each person had to wear one while moving the tower, of they would be absorbed by the lust the tower projected. It had so much to offer, and it made whoever touched it obsessed. So they used the rings and moved the tower to this city, and buried under the Altar to keep the world alive."

The lads stared at the Altar in wonder. This whole time, under this monument that they had all been over many times, there had been an important relic keeping their world healthy. No wonder they were never allowed in the Altar, and when creepers exploded around it, Geoff would get mad.

After thinking about it, Michael had a question. "So if you need the rings to move it, how did they take the tower?" It seemed like a fair question.

Jack frowned. "They were hidden away in Geoff's house, where only we knew about it, because if you guys knew, you would mess it up somehow. But someone must have figured out their location, broken in while we were away, and stole them. They used the rings to open the Altar and move the tower."

Ray then asked. "So what you're saying is, we have to find whoever took the tower, and take back the tower

the rings which they stole."

Geoff finally spoke. "I'm afraid so. We have to find it, for the sake of the city, and for the sake of the world. That tower is too powerful to be used by any singular man. Especially Gavin."

Gavin looked annoyed, but he said. "I've always wanted to go on a little wonder." Michael laughed and mocked his accent. "Go on a little stroll."

They playfully began pushing each other around, lightening the mood a little bit. Geoff even managed to crack a weak smile, but then he remembered the circumstances, and that smile quickly faded.

He sighed. "Well, if we are going on a 'quest' to find the tower, I know the only place they could have traveled to in the time frame I believe they stole it. So, gather any gear you find necessary to take, and be prepared for any threat. Meet me at the docks ASAP."

He went back into the Altar, to grab the gear he had left down there. The rest of the guys looked at each other, and then began walking back to the city.

* * *

Geoff observed his team walking towards him. They weren't the strongest or most fearsome group of people, well actually they weren't much of anything, but they were what he had. They had all geared up, and were carrying important things they would need for the trip.

Ray had gone with a classic, more stylish look. He was wearing all gold armor with a gold sword in one hand and a rose in the other. His sword, however, was what was special. It had been hand made by him, and was heavily detailed. The hilt was trimmed in red, with emeralds at the end of it. Crafted into the blade was a rose made out of gems. The sword, Geoff thought, was beautiful. He carried a bag of armor repairing and cleaning tools.

Ryan was walking next to him, and Geoff was disappointed in what he saw. Ryan had brought Edgar with him, and was using him as a pack mule. The cow was carrying a bag full of redstone items and pistons, the weird stuff that he loved. As for armor, he had a full set of iron armor with just an iron sword, plain but strong. Geoff had hoped he would leave his beloved cow behind, because it might affect his decision process.

Jack was the most simply equipped of the group. He was wearing… doodoo armor for some reason. He had an iron sword, as well as a bow. His quiver was full of arrows, and he looked ready to provide support. His bag contained supplies and resources, the reward of his hard work today. If needed he could build a house or give Ray materials to repair the armor.

Gavin must have been saving his equipment for a while, because he went all out. He had all diamond, which he would probably need, knowing Gavin. He could get himself injured very easily. For some reason he had a stone sword though. Geoff guessed he must have used all his diamonds on armor, and had just made the sword. His bag was chock full of TNT, which was never good.

Lastly, there was Michael. Of course, Mogar was prepared for battle. His crimson stained diamond sword was by his side, and he had a full set of iron, learning well from his encounters with Ryan. Since he didn't need anything else but stuff to fight with, and his best trait was killing things, he carried a bag full of food, mostly steak. He must have been clearing out the forest earlier that day, because he had a lot of food handy.

Geoff himself was the most prepared of all. He had a full set of diamond, with the Achievement Hunter logo etched into the chestplate and green stripes painted on the helmet and leggings. He also carried a diamond sword that also had a green stripe down the middle. He carried a bag full of obsidian and gold blocks, in case they ever needed to get a power source quickly.

They finally reached the base of the dock where Geoff was waiting. Their ship, the S.S. Spongebob, was waiting for them. It had served as merely a trading ship before, used to import goods not found in the city, but now it would be used as transport to help them save their most important possession.

Geoff wasn't one for speeches, nor did he think a motivational speech would be good right now. He decided to simply ask them. "Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded, except for Michael, who actually spoke. He closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face.

"Mogar is ready."

* * *

Geoff stood at the bow of the ship, one leg on the railing, as he gazed at the horizon. He could hear everyone behind him in the ship, all doing different things. Ryan was steering the ship, as Jack gave him directions. Geoff had given them a map which showed them where they were going. He could also hear Gavin, in his usual stupid self, yelling every time they saw a fish. Michael was laughing and Ray was sleeping. The only in a bad mood was Geoff. He had reason, though, and the rest of his team just didn't understand the danger.

After several hours of sailing, Geoff spotted land. This island was the only land mass in the area that was close enough to reach in the window of time the tower could have been stolen. That wasn't the only key that Geoff had though. No one else noticed, but he felt a trail of energy leading in this direction, a trail only the true tower could have left.

Geoff told Ryan that there wouldn't be anywhere to dock, so they would have to set anchor in the bay that he saw. Luckily, the S.S. Spongebob came with several lifeboats, so they could still get to shore.

When they had anchored the boat, Gavin dove into the lifeboat hanging over the ocean, almost taking it down with his weight. Michael tackled him and began to yell at him. Ray, seeing the boat was about to fall, looked at Geoff who nodded, and then stepped in as well. The boat was lowered and they headed towards shore. The gents then got in theirs and set off after the lads.

When they reached the shore, Geoff had everyone start setting up camp. He knew they would be here for a while, and he didn't want everyone to just rush in and get killed. Michael was eager to do that, however. He was ready to kill and he wanted to do that very badly. Geoff wanted to form a plan, and looking at the mountainous landscape with one huge one at the other end of the island, he knew they would need one.

* * *

Geoff didn't realize it, but as he was looking at the large mountain, two figures were at the top watching the group as they reached the island. One was wearing a black hooded cloak, while the other had all black clothes and a blue and red ring. The very same two rings the Achievement Hunter lads were looking for. Behind them in a cave was the relic that they were looking for also.

The one wearing the rings turned to his colleague.

"They're getting closer, and we can't allow them to get to the Tower of Pimps."

The hooded figure did not move his gaze. He simply replied.

"Then deal with them."

The figure with the rings smiled. "Gladly."

He turned and began walking toward the cave to muster anything he could use to obstruct the lads from reaching the mountain. The hooded figure kept staring forward, reflecting on the prophecy they hoped would not come true.

The name of these two men? The evil masterminds, Cobra Gunnerz and Shadlz.


End file.
